


fire

by smokebombs



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokebombs/pseuds/smokebombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Ninja has a nightmare, so Randy comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back losers 
> 
> and im here with more garbage

The fire was spreading. 

 First Ninja could feel the heat of the flames as they licked at his heels and bit at his arms, could see the blazing inferno devour his village like a ravenous animal, leaving only ash and charcoal in it's wake. He tried to move to stop the fire, to get help, to do _something_ , but found that he was completely immobile; stuck to the ground and unable to even cry out for help. First Ninja looked around frantically, as he could move his head somewhat, but all he could see was fire and the dark silhouettes of buildings being burned to nothing. He could hear a sinister cackle coming from in front of him, and turned his head to see the Sorcerer floating above him, shooting fire from his outstretched palms across the village, a malicious grin spread wide on his weathered face. He looked down at First Ninja, cackle lowering to a dark chuckle as he floated down until he was only a few feet from him.

"You have failed, Ninja. Your village is gone, and so are your brothers." The Sorcerer suddenly vanished into the flames, his face replaced by those of his fallen brethren.  First Ninja wanted to scream, to cry, to reach out to them, but remained immobile and mute, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. His brothers all had looks of disappointment and fear on their faces, mumbling in unison. 

_"Why did you let us die?"_

_"Why did you abandon us?"_

_"Why didn't you care?"_

First Ninja could only watch in horror as each and every one of his brothers were consumed by the roaring fire, their skin charring and their final breaths spent releasing unearthly screams. Once his brothers were gone, the flames, as if sentient, turned on First Ninja, and he could feel a piercing gaze upon him, as if the fire were somehow watching him, observing him. Tears ran hotly down First Ninja's face, almost immediately dried by the sweltering, _smothering_ heat. The flames were now traveling up First Ninja's body, burning his clothes and skin and all the older Ninja could do was stand there, tears streaming down his face as he was burned alive.

The flames had now engulfed First Ninja entirely, and he was finally able to let out an ear-piercing scream. 

\---

First Ninja jerked awake with a loud yelp, glancing around sporadically as he tried to gather his bearings. He looked at the clock, and saw that it read 12:30. First Ninja groaned, running a hand over his face as he looked around the dark room. Outside, he could see the watercolor backdrops of the Nomicon, a dark shade of bluish-brown to represent nighttime. First Ninja could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and was shaking violently; he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a nightmare so vivid. 

"Are you okay?"

First Ninja startled at the quiet words, jerking his head around to see Randy beside him, concern etched into his features. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he nodded.

"Yes, love, I'm fine; just a nightmare." First Ninja murmured, looking away. He felt Randy grab his hand, gently lacing their fingers together. First Ninja turned to look at their hands, then up at Randy, who still looked rather concerned.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Randy questioned, moving to sit upright with his legs crossed. First Ninja shook his head, looking at his lap solemnly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the quiet _tick, tock_   of the clock on the nightstand. 

"Can I hug you?" Randy asked quietly, gently holding onto First Ninja's palm. The older Ninja nodded slowly, and Randy pulled him into a warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles into First Ninja's back. First Ninja hummed, enjoying the soothing touch, and wrapped his arms loosely around Randy's waist, holding him close to his chest, his hands splayed out across the small of Randy's back. Randy moved so he was sitting in First Ninja's lap, whispering soothing words into the other's ear. First Ninja could feel a lump forming in his throat, and before he could stop it, he let out a strangled sob, burying his face into the crook of Randy's neck. The gut-wrenching sobs and violent shaking made Randy all the more worried, but he said nothing, simply letting First Ninja cry as long as he needed to. Randy continued to rub circles into First Ninja's back, whispering words of endearment under his breath as the older Ninja's body was wracked with sobs.

"Shh, it's alright babe, you're here, you're safe, I'll protect you.." 

First Ninja continued to cry for a good long while, his sobs eventually dying down into an occasional sniffle. The older Ninja looked up at Randy after awhile, a small smile on his tear-stained face.

"Thank you, love. Thank you.." First Ninja pressed a small kiss to Randy's cheek, and the younger Ninja smiled, resting a hand on First Ninja's cheek, causing the other to lean into his touch. Randy hummed lightly, pulling First Ninja back into a firm hug, resting their foreheads together. He looked into First Ninja's dark eyes, could see the adoration and love pooling within them, and hoped First Ninja could see the same thing in his own eyes. 

"You're welcome, babe. I love you." Randy said affectionately, nuzzling their noses together with a smile.

"I love you too.." First Ninja laid back down, pulling Randy close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the young Ninja's middle, his chin resting atop Randy's head. Randy curled into First Ninja, enjoying the warmth that constantly radiated from him. Randy smiled when he felt First Ninja press a kiss to his head before nuzzling into his hair, body relaxing. All was quiet between the two for a good long while, and when First Ninja felt himself begin to doze off, he heard a quiet mumble from Randy.

"Goodnight, babe. Love you." 

"Love you too. Goodnight."

There weren't any more nightmares after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my filth lmao 
> 
> expect more in the near future :^)


End file.
